Hope's truth
by HopeandLight111
Summary: Hikari is secretly in love with Takeru but Takeru is so popular with al the girls in school she thinks she doesn’t stand a chance.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I will never do, this is just a fanfic.

**Daydreaming, despair and picnic plans**:

It was a sad Monday morning and Hikari Kamiya was sinking away in her thoughts, and every time she did that she strangely landed with this blond hair, blue eyed boy in her class.

"Will you please wake up Miss Kamiya?" the teacher asked.

Hikari roughly woke up. Dang she thought I was daydreaming about Takeru again. Takeru turned around and smiled at her when the bell rang. Takeru stood up first and walked to the door. But just when she was trying to get to Takeru, Takeru was surrounded by girls. Which he always was. Beautiful girls that were so obliviously flirting with the blond basketball player that Hikari almost felt sorry for the stupidity, they were always touching Takeru and sometimes she could see that Takeru wanted to be left alone. She knew he wasn't going to say that they should leave him alone; she knew that Takeru would smile and be friendly. That's one of the reasons she why she had a crush on him. But even though she knew Takeru sometimes found those girls pushy and annoying she still knew that they were really great looking girls. A lot of boys would do anything for some of them. That's what made Hikari feel sad. She was afraid that she might lose him.

"How can I ever talk to him if he keeps being surrounded by these good looking girls? I think I'd better leave" Hikari thought to herself and she walked away.

On the way home she still felt sad, she didn't want to lose Takeru. Suddenly Miyako popped up.

"Hikari? What do you think about my new glasses?" She asked. Hikari didn't even hear Yolei, her mind was still filled with concern and Miyako noticed Hikari's sad face. Miyako knew what was bothering Hikari but decided not to ask any further, even though Hikari was not a person who would get angry Miyako knew when she should ask no further. Miyako decided to walk away after a very short conversation.

When Hikari got home she decided to go lay on the bed and think about what happened when the phone rang. "He Hikari it's me Takeru." Takeru was on the other side of the line. "Takeru!" Hikari yelled enthusiastic. "Yeah he said, you seem really happy to hear that it is me" Takeru said teasingly, Hikari blushed.

Then Taichi walked in "Hikari why are you blushing? Talking to cute boys again?" Taichi teased. "No silly, I am talking to Takeru" Hikari said. "O nice…" Taichi said with some suspicion in his voice.

"O that reminds me, I need to talk to Takeru for a moment" Taichi said while grabbing the phone out of Hikari's hand and ignoring his sisters' protest.

"Hi Takeru, yes I needed to talk to you for a moment".

"Okay" Takeru replied amazed by what had happened.

"Takeru what would you think if we called all of the digidestined and have a nice picnic in the digital world?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Taichi" Takeru responded.

"It sounds nice to me to" Hikari softly said. Taichi turned around,

"Hikari" he asked "is something wrong with you?".

"No not really. I just don't like people who hijack my phone calls" she responded sarcastically.

Taichi smiled. "Don't worry Hikari; you will see your prince charming at the picnic" Taichi said smiling.

Hikari said while giving a slight grin and decided not to respond to Taichi's teasing.

"Okay then Takeru, would you like to inform Yamato and the others?" Taichi went on with the conversation.

"Sure, I'll take care of that Taichi." Takeru responded.

"Great" Taichi said "talk to you later, bye Takeru" Taichi laid down the phone.

"How could Taichi possibly understand my feelings for Takeru?" Hikari thought to herself, "I'd better not tell him. He would only get angry with me or worse, he could get overprotective again and get angry with Takeru."

The next morning in school Takeru walked to Hikari "Hey Hikari, because your brother was so fast with grabbing the phone yesterday I didn't had the chance to ask what I wanted to ask" Takeru said with a grin.

Hikari got curious "Could it?" she thought to herself, "Was he going to ask me out on a date?" she continued dreaming.

"What did you want to ask me Takeru?" She asked while blushing slightly and looking deep into Takeru's blue eyes.

"Well…" Takeru said.

**The basketball contest:**

"Well.." Takeru said "I wanted to ask you if I can pick you up for the big basketball contest tomorrow".

"That's right, I totally forgot" Hikari thought to herself.

"Yeah sure you can pick me up, you don't have to ask silly" Hikari said smiling.

"Great" Takeru said, "I'll see you tomorrow Hikari-chan, I have to go to physics class".

"Okay Takeru-kun I'll see you tomorrow" Hikari said.

Hikari felt sad, she was hoping that he would ask her out for a date, but going to a basketball match where Takeru would play almost felt like a date to her because every time Takeru scored she noticed he was looking at her.

When Hikari looked at Takeru she noticed that as soon as Takeru set a couple of steps away from her he was again surrounded by great looking girls. She almost knew all of them, a lot of those girls were in her cheerleading group and were the best the school had to offer when it came to girls. They had great figures and cute faces. Hikari sighed, she couldn't stand just watching those girls flirt. She decided to go to class.

The next afternoon her doorbell rang and she heard Takeru talking to her mother. She immediately ran for the door and on her way she almost tripped over Taichi. "Whats the rush Hikari?" Taichi asked, but she didn't hear it, her head was already with Takeru. Taichi decided to take a look and when he saw Takeru at the door he started wondering why his sister was so happy to see Takeru. But when he took a look into Hikari's eyes and saw her smile he knew, Hikari had a crush on Takeru. "Would Takeru know?" Taichi wondered. He decided to have a chat with his sister about this later.

Takeru and Hikari were slowly walking to the basketball field and Hikari was looking deep into Takeru's eyes. "Those eyes..", she thought. "Takeru has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen". "He Hikari what's up?" Takeru asked, she then realised that she was staring again and started to blush. "Nothing Takeru, I am just worried about the match and I saw a lot of confidence in your eyes." She lied, thinking to herself "is this the best you could come up with?". Takeru simply smiled at her and said "Yes, I am quite confident. Even though the opponent is really good I think we are able to handle them".

Just when he said that they heard someone yell their names. "Takeru! Hikari! I'm right behind you." Daisuke said out loud. When Hikari and Takeru stopped to see who was calling them they saw a lot of the digidestined. Iori, Miyako, Ken and Daisuke were on the way. "Hey Takeru, Daisuke said, we are going to beat them right?" Takeru nodded and smiled "Definitely Daisuke" he responded. Hikari sighed thinking "why do I never have some time to spend with Takeru alone." She thought back to the old days where she and Takeru were eight years old, climbing the rope they had found while Piedmon was hunting them. Thinking of this and the things Takeru said there made her blush. "Why are you blushing Hikari?" Takeru broke the silence. "Nothing really" she said "I was just thinking about al the things we had been through". "Yeah we had quite an adventure right?" Yolei said not knowing that Hikari only meant herself and Takeru. Then they arrived at the basketball court. "Good luck Takeru" Hikari said smiling. Suddenly a lot of voices came from the court, the other cheerleading girls found out that Takeru had arrived and yet again came to him trying to get his attention. After Takeru went to the dressing room they all came to Hikari asking if he was still single. Hikari sighed and nodded. A couple of minutes later the game started, it was a really thrilling game and Daisuke and Takeru both scored some times, but so did the opponent. Sometimes the game went so fast Hikari had problems following it, but when she looked at the scoreboard she saw that the teams were even. Then all of a sudden in the last minute Davis passed to Takeru and Takeru scored. Hikari and the cheerleading team went nuts; their team had scored the most important goal in the final minute. The spectators also went wild and Takeru's team ran up to him and embraced him. Except for Daisuke, he ran straight off towards Hikari and started bragging on how great his pass was. Hikari looked at him and as nice as she was she still tried to listen to the bragging but her head was with Takeru and just when Daisuke asked if she had heard one thing about what he was saying she saw Takeru take off to the dressing room followed by the rest of her cheerleading team.

When Takeru came out of the dressing room, still putting his fisherman hat on he directly walked to Hikari and she started hugging him. "She is hugging me!" Takeru thought by himself. He started to blush slightly and hugged Hikari back and they stood there quite a while hugging each other. Daisuke had seen this and sighed thinking "She likes Takeru way more than she likes me". But he had not had long to drown himself into self-pity because everyone was still in a cheering mood. "Cheer up Daisuke!" Miyako said, "we have just won the trophy and are standing there looking at Takeru and Hikari!". "Daisuke" Ken said "I think Hikari has a crush on Takeru and I also think he feels the same way about her. I am sorry Daisuke". "I think you are right Ken" Daisuke says. When Takeru and Hikari finally let each other loose, they looked deep into each others eyes and just when Hikari was about to tell about her feelings for Takeru some girls from her cheerleading group came running up to Takeru while all trying to hug him. Takeru stood their quite a while hugging al the cheerleaders and Hikari lost her courage to tell what she was feeling. She sunk away in her thoughts "I thought I was special because we hugged, but Takeru is hugging al the girls from my cheerleading group." She thought. Hikari silently left, but when she came outside Taichi stood there waiting for his sister Hikari saw that he was coming to her. Taichi smiled, "Hikari where is Takeru? Isn't he going to walk you home?". Hikari saw in her brothers eyes that he knew, therefore she decided to tell Taichi about all things that had happened. "Why that low.." Taichi said. "I told you not to get angry with Takeru" Hikari said, "It's not his fault, he doesn't know about my feelings for him so he doesn't know that being so close with other girls feels unpleasant to me, and besides I don't know if he feels the same way about me." "You are right Hikari, I am sorry for overreacting but I just want to protect you from bad boyfriends", Taichi said. Just when Hikari was going to tell him that she thought Takeru was everything but a bad boyfriend Taichi's phone rang and when Hikari found out that Sora was the one calling she decided to walk home. "If he and Sora are calling it can can take hours" She thought to herself while walking home.

**Amazing picnic?:**

When Hikari arrived home her mother called that dinner was ready and after dinner Hikari decides to go to bed early and falls asleep almost instantly. Suddenly Taichi wakes Hikari up but when she wakes up she still feels sleepy and drowsy. "Come on sis, today is the big picnic with the rest of the digidestined" he says out loud. Hikari slowly opens her eyes and sees her brother's head very close to hers. "Takeru has informed everyone and this afternoon around 6'o clock we will travel to the digital world and have a great meal. And o yeah, I forgot to call you Takeru called, he wants to get the final stuff with you. He said he'll be here in an hour" Taichi continues. Hikari instantly wakes up. She quickly runs to the bathroom, takes a shower and eats and just when she is done with her preparations the bell rings. "Hey Takeru!" Hikari says enthusiastic. "Hi Hikari, lets go shopping" He responds. They decide to go to Miyako's parents' shop and buy some salads and bread; after bringing the goods to Taichi He sends them away saying that the other digidestined will take care of the rest. "Hikari, shall we go to the park for a nice walk?" Takeru asks. "Yeah that's a great idea, I can take some pictures of us and of the environment" Hikari says laughing.

In the park Hikari feels that Takeru puts his arm around her and she lets her head down on his shoulder and starts blushing. After a short walk they decide to sit on a bench. They had a great conversation like they used to have in the old days. Hikari already forgot that she was talking to the boy who usually was surrounded by gorgeous girls and that he wasn't her boyfriend yet. To Hikari it felt like they were a couple and she thought it was an amazing feeling.

When they arrive home Hikari feels very happy about her "date" with Takeru.

"Time flies when you're having fun" Hikari says while slightly blushing. Takeru nods, "Hey what's that?" Takeru says.

"It's a letter." Hikari responds. Hikari grabs the letter and starts reading. It says: "Takeru and Hikari, we are already in the digital world and if you don't hurry Veemon and Daisuke will eat all the food. We'll see you there Taichi". "Well we'd better go then" Takeru says laughing. Hikari puts up her digivice "Digigate open!"

When Hikari and Takeru arrive into the digital world something is odd, everything looks ready for a picnic, but there are only plates and forks for two people. "Look Takeru, this should be the place." Hikari says. "Yeah I guess, but why is there nobody there? And why is there only room for two people?" Takeru responds. Suddenly Hikari gets an e-mail from her brother. "Hikari, we are a bit delayed but we did set everything up for you guys, have fun. Taichi". "What does it says Hikari?" Takeru asks curiously. "That they are delayed and we should have fun." she said while slightly blushing. "I thought you said they were already eating?" Takeru said raising one eyebrow. "Yeah well, that's what their letter said.." Hikari responds knowing nothing more then Takeru "We better just start eating, I bet they are on their way" she continues. "Takeru-kun.." Hikari starts. "Yes Hikari-chan?" Takeru responds. "We hardly ever talk anymore" Hikari said in a sad voice. "You are always so busy with other girls that I can hardly ever talk to you alone" Hikari continues. "I am so afraid that we will grow apart, because you know Takeru. I want to be with you". Hikari said while looking even more sad. "Shoot, I shouldn't have said it this way" She thought to herself, "now I made a complete fool out of myself.". Takeru was looking quite surprised at her but Hikari saw a smile appear on his face. "I agree with you Hikari-chan, I haven't made a lot of time for you lately. Maybe well.. We should make some time for each other" Takeru said smiling. "How about Saturday at 9? Takeru asked with a smile on his face. Hikari was completely speechless for a moment. She blushed and looked Takeru in his eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date Takeru Takashi?" She asked with sparkling eyes. "Yes Hikari, as a matter of fact I am." Takeru responded. Hikari slowly moved her lips close to Takeru's and when their lips met all of a Hikari saw Taichi's hair coming out of a bush. "What are you doing spying on us Taichi." Hikari said in an angry voice. To her surprise she saw all of the other digidestined came out of the bushes looking slightly ashamed for spying on her. Taichi slowly walked to Takeru and said "Takeru, you'd better take good care of my sister or else you know what the consequences are." Hikari knew what those consequences Taichi was talking about were; she had seen other boys who were trying to hit on her being chased by Taichi. But now that she had told Taichi her feelings for Takeru she knew Takeru was not going to have the same treatment as they received. Taichi was not angry when she told him and besides he was one of the digidestined and a friend of Taichi's. And just when Hikari was thinking that it was the happiest day of her life she heard a strange beeping noise. The noise got harder and all of a sudden she lay there, she was awake. Hikari woke up with a smile on her face, still thinking that she was going out with Takeru but when she rethought of what had happened she realised it was all a dream. Disappointed she decides to have breakfast. Taichi notices her sister being quiet. "Hikari? What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing really Taichi, I just… well… forget it okay?" Hikari said while looking down. Taichi notices something in his sisters eyes he only sees when his sister is worried. He takes a chair and sits next to her. "Hikari, you know you can tell me everything right?". "Yes I know Onii-chan, thank you for always being there for me." Hikari says with a forced smile.

She quickly grabs her bag and goes to school; on the way to school she meets Takeru. "Takeru! Takeru! Wait a second." She yells at him. Takeru turns around and smiles. "Hikari, we have our first class together right?". "Yeah", the brunette responds, "first we have gym class". "O yeah I remember, we are going to have a two on two mixed soccer competition today." Takeru says happily.

**Gym classes and cancelled picnics:**

Takeru's team is first in the soccer tournament and Hikari hears a lot of other girls talk about her blonde friend. "They all think he is very cute, how can I compete with them?". "Yagami!" Her teacher says. "Yes sensei?" Hikari responds. "Would you like to join Takaishi's team?" the teacher says. He didn't have to ask, off course she wanted to be on Takeru's team. When Hikari looked around her she saw all of the girls looking jealous at her but she didn't care, she was with Takeru and that was all that mattered to her. To Hikari's surprise she did quite good on the soccer field and even scored a couple of times. Every time she scored Takeru hugged her. Hikari loved Takerus muscular arms around her and she was trying really hard to make a couple of goals. Unfortunately they lost in the semi finals but Hikari could see in Takerus eyes that he had a lot of fun and really admired her for scoring so many goals.

When Takeru arrived home he heard his phone ringing, and when he checked the display he saw "Yagami" standing on it. Takeru was hoping Hikari would call but when he took the call he heard Taichi's voice. "Takeru-kun, we have a slight change of plans" Taichi said. "The picnic is off, Koushiro and Mimi unfortunately couldn't make it. But instead of a picnic we are going to have a party night at Joe's. We won't have to make many preparations because you know Joe, he always has everything you need." Taichi said half laughing. Takeru also laughed and agreed about the change of plans.

"Okay that's really great." Takeru responded. "What time should I be at Joe's?"

"9:00 PM the party starts." Taichi said.

After saying goodbye to one another they ended the call.

**Party day:**

Ding-dong! The bell at the Kamiya's sounded. "Hikari!!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled. "Takeru is here to pick you up!!."

Hikari quickly ran to the door and opened it. She saw a blond boy standing in front of her and she noticed he had put a lot of effort into looking great, which he did. Hikari gave Takeru a quick hug, grabbed her coat and they left for Joes'.

When Hikari and Takeru arrived everyone was already there and they were having small conversations. Until Koushiro got bored with the small chat he had with Joe. "Hey people, let's play a game!" He yelled. Everyone agreed that they should do something and they decided to play truth or dare. Hikari saw this as the ultimate opportunity to ask Takeru what he felt. Because it was Joe's house he could start asking. "Taichi, truth or dare?" He asked with a little shyness in his voice. Taichi who wasn't afraid of the dares but more about the truth decided to go with a dare. "Okay, since me and Koushiro are hungry I think you should get us a pizza." "Is that all?" Taichi asked amazed. "No, that's not all, you didn't let me finish. Get the pizza while you are wearing Mimi's clothes.". "What!!" Taichi exclaimed, but he did decide to do it. When he came back he had 2 pizzas in his hands so that all the digi destined could have a slice. "I have to say Onii-chan, you look really good in that dress." Hikari said laughing. Taichi decided to ignore his sisters pestering and after the digidestined ate their pizza it was Taichis turn to have some fun. "Takeru, truth or dare?". Takeru thought what would be best for him and he decided to go with the truth. "Do you like my sister?" Taichi asked. "Yes, she is a really sweet girl" Takeru responded. "I don't think you understand what I mean. Taichi continued. I mean, are you in love with my sister?". Taichi noticed that Takeru didn't like this question and had to think about how he could put his answer into words. "No, I am not" Takeru responded with a slight doubt in his voice. Hikari hadn't noticed this doubt and she let a tear slide, which Takeru didn't see. Taichi did see it and when the game was finished he asked Sora to take his sister to the bathroom to talk about it.

"You see? He doesn't love me." Hikari said fighting back tears.

"I'm not so sure Hikari-chan, he did say no but that doesn't mean he is telling the truth." Sora said. "He could also be struggling with his feelings just as you did a while ago. Remember?" she continued.

But even telling Hikari this wasn't enough to comfort her. "I don't know Sora" Hikari said in a sad voice. He has all the girls he wants to, you should see them fighting for Takeru every day." Hikari continued still trying to hold her tears. Sora tried to comfort the brown haired girl but after the incident Hikari was preoccupied. She could hear Takeru say no, "I am not" over and over again. She felt like someone took her heart and stamped on it. After the party Takeru brought Hikari home but he noticed his friend being preoccupied. "Hikari-chan", he asked carefully "what's on your mind?". "Nothing.." Hikari said forcing a smile. "Are you sure?" Takeru responded not buying the forced smile. "You can tell me everything Hikari-chan you know it.". "Yes I'm sure Takeru-kun" Hikari said dropping the forced smile. After Hikari took a shower she went to bed.

**The other girl and the plan:**

The next morning Hikari was still not really happy with what had happened the night before. After breakfast she decided to have a morning walk through the park. When she entered the park she felt like a burden fell of her shoulders. The park was always so quiet and beautiful. The water reflected the sunlight which made it glitter and the ducks where slowly swimming through the pool. Hikari always felt at ease in the park and just when she was enjoying the view she heard a familiar voice, the owner of the voice usually wore a fisherman's hat which covered his blond locks. She decided to walk to Takeru, but when she came closer she saw a girl next to the blond boy. She saw Takeru with one of the cheerleading girls. Hikari didn't like to spy on people but this time she decided to follow Takeru and his "girlfriend". She could hear them talking but she wasn't able to hear their exact words. She heard the girl talking in a romantic and slow kind of voice and she could hear him responding to this in his usual voice. When she looked around a corner of a tree Hikari saw the girl pressing her lips against Takeru's! Hikari ran away crying not knowing what to do next. When she came home she decided to talk to Sora. Sora calmed the girl down and asked her if she had seen how Takeru responded to the kiss. Hikari hadn't seen this though because she ran away immediately. That night Hikari decided to go to bed early, she fell asleep almost instantly and she didn't notice Taichi calling Sora. "Sora? Yes, Taichi speaking. I already called Yamato and we decided to talk about well.. You know what. Do you have time? Yes? Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow at the Ishida residence. Bye Sora..."

The next morning Hikari woke up at 1:00 pm, she woke up from her cell phone which had received a text message. "Dear Hikari, meet me at the mall at 14:00. Mimi". Hikari was wondering why Mimi wanted to meet her at the mall. But she decided to go. She quickly got out of bed ate lunch and left for the mall. When she arrived at the mall she saw Mimi at the entrance. "Mimi, why did you want to meet me at the mall?" Hikari asked curiously. "Well, that's because we are going to pick a dress" Mimi replied while smiling. "A dress? Don't you have enough of those?" Hikari sighed. "No I don't" Mimi said in a mock angry voice, "But it's for you Hikari". "A dress for me? Why are we going to pick a dress for me?" Hikari wondered. "O you'll see." Mimi said in a mysterious voice.

After 2 hours of shopping Hikaris feet hurt but it didn't matter, she had found the perfect dress; it was a beautiful broken white dress which almost looked custom made for Hikari. "I think this is it Hikari" Mimi said exited. "Yeah I also think this is a great dress but why do I have to pick a dress again?" Hikari said sneaky still trying to find out why she had to pick a dress. "I already told you Hikari, You'll see why." Mimi said smiling. After Mimi had paid for the dress she gave it to Hikari and said "Hikari, Sora wants to have a word with you." Mimi said. "She is waiting for you at her home." Hikari sighed, "Okay Mimi, I will go to Sora.". "Great" Mimi said smiling "I'm going to continue shopping since I am also looking for a dress for my own. Bye Hikari". "Bye Mimi" Hikari responded.

On her way to Sora's house Hikari was still wondering why she had to pick a dress and why Sora wanted to have a word with her all of a sudden. When she arrived at Sora's place and rang the bell almost immediately the door opened en Sora stood in front of our brown haired bearer of Light. "Hi Hikari, we have a lot to do so please come in." Sora said in a happy voice. Hikari smiled and walked in but she was still watchful. "You probably wondered why you had to get a dress this afternoon right?" Sora asked. "Yes I did wonder, why did I have to pick a dress Sora?" Hikari answered. "Well that's really simple Hikari, tonight you are going to have dinner with someone and we want you to look really good." Sora said.

"What!? You have set me up on a date?!" Hikari said with anger in her voice. "I don't want to go on a date Sora, you think I can just forget Takeru and go on a date?" Hikari continued her rage.

"Please Hikari, I think you should go. You don't have to be romantic and stuff if you don't want to" Sora said. "Please Hikari allow yourself to have some fun. I guarantee it will be a great evening." Sora said smiling. Hikari couldn't suppress a smile and she had to admit that Sora did have a point there, she should allow herself to have fun. "Okay Sora, I'll go. But on one condition it better not be Daisuke." Hikari said.

"I promise you Hikari, you will have fun and it won't be Daisuke who will be waiting for you." Sora said while smiling sheepishly. "Well Hikari I think that your dining partner is already waiting for you, it's already 17:30." Sora said. "I think you should put on your dress and put on a little make-up." Sora said.

After Hikari put on her dress and put on a little make up she had one more question for Sora. "You forgot one thing" Hikari said "where do I have to go to?". "You won't have to go anywhere yourself" Sora said. "You will be picked up by Mimi and she is already outside". "Thank you Sora" Hikari said. "thanks for being such a great friend. Hikari quickly hugged Sora and left.

**The dinner:**

"Mimi where are we going?" Hikari said curiously.

"Well Hikari I'm not going to tell you yet. But what I can tell you is that I would love to have dinner there with Koushiro" Mimi said smiling. Hikari remembered all to well when Koushiro finally confessed that he had feelings for someone else than his pineapple computer Mimi was stunned. All that time she had been giving Koushiro hints and he finally confessed to her. That happened 2 years ago and since that day they had been happy together. Hikari was very happy for Mimi and Koushiro but after her close friend got herself a boyfriend she felt empty. Hikari knew Mimi had someone that she could tell everything, Hikari missed that person. She knew Takeru was always there for her but she not only wanted his friendship, she wanted his love.

Hikari shook her head, No not today, today is my fun day and I shouldn't think about Takeru on such an exciting day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mimi's voice "Hikari we're there" Mimi said happily.

Hikari looked outside the window and she saw a beautiful building, when she looked though the windows she saw that the building had a great interior and she saw people inside enjoying their meals. "Am I going to eat here?!" Hikari wondered out loud.

"Yes Hikari, you are going to eat here. Isn't this the best place ever?" Mimi said in an excited voice. Hikari was completely flabbergasted; this was one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo.

"Here you go Hikari" Mimi gave Hikari a note that said "table 10". "I'm leaving Hikari, you're blind date is already waiting inside of the restaurant" Mimi said.

Hikari got out of the car and showed one of the restaurants employees her note. The employee asked if her name was Miss Yagami and after she confirmed he brought her to the table that had the absolute best view. The table was on the second floor and you could see all over Tokyo city. When she sat down at the table she saw a person sitting there, he had the menu card in front of his face and Hikari couldn't see who sat on the other side of the table.

The only thing the person said was "You look really really stunning tonight Hikari-chan." Hikari recognised that voice and after hearing it she immediately felt at ease. As if the person on the opposite of the table had cast a spell.

Hikari was still thinking about whom it could be when the waiter came. "May I offer you a menu card madam?" He asked politely.

"Yes, please" Hikari answered. Then Hikari addressed the person in front of her "Who are you?" She asked carefully.

"Well.. Who do you HOPE I am." He said teasingly. She didn't have to think anymore, by hearing him say the word "hope" she immediately know who he was. He was the person who gave her hope, he always helped her keep her hope up when she or the digital world were in trouble.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari said out loud. She saw the blond boy putting down the menu card. Immediately Hikari remembered what he had said about her looking really great and she started to blush slightly.

"Takeru-kun? Did you know that we were being set up like this?" Hikari hoped he would say yes because that would mean that he had come on purpose and wanted a date with her.

"No I didn't know Hikari-chan" the boy replied. Takeru started to tell what had happened to him "Yamato took me and made me pick a tuxedo. When I asked him why I was picking a tuxedo that he paid he told me that I would figure it out soon. I felt kind of awkward because I didn't know what I would be using it for."

Hikari nodded, "I had the same thing, Mimi made me pick a dress and she didn't tell me what I was going to use it for". She saw Takeru's face lit up when he looked at her "You look really good in it Hikari-chan" he said. Hikari blushed again.

"Takeru-kun? Do you mind being here with me?" She asked carefully.

"No of course not Hikari-chan, why would I mind? I love being with you." Takeru responded. "Doesn't your girlfriend mind?" Hikari said while slightly pouting.

"What girlfriend are you talking about Hikari-chan?" Takeru said confused.

"The one you were walking with the other day at the park" Hikari said while holding back a tear. "You saw me with that girl?" Takeru said. "No Hikari she is not my girlfriend and she will never be. She tried hitting on me and when I rejected her she started kissing me."

Hikari's face lit up. Then the waiter came and asked what Hikari and Takeru wanted to eat. Takeru and Hikari both ordered the same thing. After the dinner they decided to go to the park. When they were walking together suddenly Hikari's phone went off. She had received a text message that said "Truth or dare…" Hikari immediately knew what the senders (Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Taichi) meant. "Takeru-kun?" Hikari said carefully. "Yes Hikari-chan?" he answered.

"Truth or dare?" Hikari asked. Takeru remembered what he had said on Joes party, he started to blush slightly and chose truth. "Do you like me?" Hikari asked. "Off course I like you, you are a really sweet girl" Takeru responded. Hikari smiled

"That's not what I mean Takeru-kun, "Are you in love with me?" Hikari asked carefully. She noticed in Takeru's expression that he was surprised by that question.

"Hikari-chan, I care for you very much. And yes I do love you Hikari-chan." Takeru looked straight into Hikari's beautiful chestnut coloured eyes and just when he was about to ask the same his question was already answered by his angels action. Hikari pressed her lips against Takeru's and they shared the most amazing kiss.

The end.


End file.
